Une œuvre d'art !
by Angelica R
Summary: [Sarrasine] : Le sculpteur et la cantatrice, un beau duo tragique, à n'en pas douter… Sauf que rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Recueil de drabbles et d'OS. Sarrasine/la Zambinella.
1. Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois

Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois.

« Le jeu durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. »

**Ce texte a été écrit pour l'atelier de Kinaï, du discord , pour le thème « langage des fleurs », sur la fleur « Camélia », et le message « Vous êtes parfait. »**

**Fandom : _Sarrasine_, de Balzac. **

**Spoil de la nouvelle et de son twist.**

**Continuité :**** Se situe avant la révélation.**

Ouvrant la porte de sa loge, la Zambinella manqua pousser un soupir attristé en réalisant qu'iel avait encore reçu un bouquet de fleurs, de la part du même admirateur, à savoir le sculpteur français Sarrasine.

Jamais ça n'aurait dû arriver, non, jamais les choses n'auraient dû se dérouler ainsi, ce n'était pas supposer se passer de cette manière.

Ça n'aurait pas dû continuer aussi longtemps, ou devenir aussi sérieux.

Ce n'était qu'une mascarade, une farce grossière dont Sarrasine aurait dû découvrir la supercherie rapidement, mais le jeune homme était bien trop naïf pour le faire, et la Zambinella trouvait cela presque… touchant.

Sarrasine aurait dû comprendre depuis le début que celle qu'il pensait avoir devant les yeux et aimer de tout son cœur n'était qu'un mensonge, n'avait jamais existé.

Se saisissant du bouquet, iel serra les poings, enragé'e.

Le jeu durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

Et à cet instant précis, c'était bel et bien la colère qui l'animait.

De la colère contre sa propre personne, bien sûr (iel avait dit oui à cette mascarade après tout, iel était un des principaux responsables), contre ses chers amis qui l'avaient poussé'e à jouer avec les sentiments d'un homme qui n'avait jamais demandé à se faire manipuler comme ça, et iel ressentait presque même de la colère vis-à-vis de Sarrasine pour ne toujours pas s'être rendu compte de la supercherie.

Toute cette histoire finirait mal, le castrat pouvait d'avance le sentir.

Les mains toujours en train de trembler, le chanteur (enfin, la cantatrice, comme semblait encore le croire le pauvre Sarrasine, et vraiment, la Zambinella se demandait _pourquoi_ il n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre la vérité) regarda le bouquet de fleurs sous ses yeux, et son cœur se serra en réalisant de quelles fleurs il s'agissait.

_Des camélias _roses, rouges et blanches.

Elles étaient tout bonnement _magnifiques_.

Iel ferma les yeux.

Iel se savait indigne d'elles, tout comme iel était parfaitement indigne de l'amour de Sarrasine.

Sarrasine n'avait même pas eu besoin de laisser un mot pour lui faire passer un message, tout comme lui, la Zambinella connaissait parfaitement le langage des fleurs.

Iel savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

_Vous êtes parfaite_.

_Oh non mon bon sculpteur, _pensa-t-iel avec un regard abattu, _je ne le suis point, croyez le bien_…

Ce n'était qu'une farce au début, un simple jeu, organisé par les autres chanteurs, une fois qu'ils avaient découvert l'amour de Sarrasine pour elle… enfin pour lui…

(Et qu'ils avaient compris que le français ne savait pas que la Zambinella était un homme castré.)

Dieu, même la Zambinella n'arrivait plus à s'y retrouver.

Mais Sarrasine était sincèrement tombé amoureux d'une femme qui n'existait même pas, ignorant qu'il était des règles qui régissaient le théâtre italien, et la Zambinella, chaque fois qu'iel le voyait lea regarder avec amour, sentait un terrible sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir.

Si jamais iel n'était jamais devenu'e castrat, et une femme de façade aux yeux de tous, le sculpteur l'aurait-il jamais regardé'e ?

Iel avait été élevé'e non pas pour être un homme (jouant toujours des rôles féminins quand iel chantait, les trois quarts du temps en tout cas), ni même pour être une femme (puisqu'iel cessait d'en être une une fois qu'iel quittait les planches du théâtre. Enfin, en théorie.), mais pour être… autre chose, si du moins cela était même _possible_.

La Zambinella (qui à force, avait même fini par oublier son véritable nom. Il était tellement plus simple de prétendre qu'iel était _réellement_ la Zambinella, il était si facile de faire semblant d'être cette femme tant chérie par Sarrasine. Ah, si seulement iel avait pu être une femme, les choses auraient été plus simples.) avait toujours aimé chanter, et savait aussi pertinemment qu'il ne lui serait pas permis d'aimer, perdu'e qu'iel était entre deux identités inconciliables, et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à se jeter à corps perdu dans son art.

Iel n'avait certainement pas compté sur l'arrivée de Sarrasine, et sur son amour pur et sincère.

Il voyait devant lui non pas seulement une femme, mais aussi et surtout une œuvre d'art, un chef d'œuvre, une Muse, et le cœur de la Zambinella se brisait en songeant qu'il lui faudrait bientôt détruire tout cela et briser son cœur _à lui_.

La Zambinella n'existait pas, n'avait jamais existé, n'était qu'un mensonge grossier.

Mais Dieu, quand le sculpteur lea regardait, jamais la Zambinella ne se sentait autant _femme_ que durant ces moments-là.

Au fil du temps, iel s'était habitué'e à jouer tout ces rôles de femme à l'opéra, s'était si bien installé'e dans ce costume de femme, cette _attitude_ de femme (cette attitude qu'on attendait de sa part quand iel côtoyait Sarrasine et qu'il se devait de jouer un rôle de femme typique, ou quand iel chantait à l'opéra) qu'iel n'arrivait désormais plus à s'en dépêtrer.

Avant, ça n'avait aucune importance, iel était une femme sur scène, un homme dans la vie civile, et parvenait très bien à dissocier les deux.

Cependant, maintenant que le sculpteur étranger était entré dans sa vie, plus rien n'était pareil.

Lorsqu'iel était avec Sarrasine, iel n'avait pas le sentiment de _feindre_ d'être une femme, et pouvait légitimement en être une.

C'était étrange d'ailleurs…

Avec ses amis de l'opéra, iel était clairement un homme, tous savaient qu'iel était un castrat, certains autres de ses collègues en étaient eux aussi, mais avec Sarrasine, iel _était_ une femme, sans que qui que ce soit ne se pose de question à ce sujet.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-iel pas juste… être les deux ?

Toujours est-il qu'avec cette histoire de mensonge et de supercherie, la Zambinella avait principalement l'impression d'être juste une imposture.

La Zambinella, la chanteuse, l'ange à la voix d'or, la Muse, l'être parfait, la femme aimée, n'existait pas, n'était qu'une illusion, un écran de fumée placé là pour dissimuler quelque chose de beaucoup moins avouable, un jeu macabre, sordide et cruel.

Ce n'était qu'une Harpie aux griffes acérées prête à planter ses griffes et ses crocs dans le cœur du jeune artiste et ce jusqu'à le réduire en miettes, le _dévorer_ jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, si ce n'est de la souffrance et du vide, et cette simple idée donnait envie de pleurer à la Zambinella.

Iel regarda encore les fleurs.

La perfection, l'admiration, voilà tout ce que Sarrasine voyait dans la Zambinella.

Il avait tellement tort, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas balancer le symbole de tout ce qu'iel n'était pas par la fenêtre la proche.

Iel ne pouvait dire la vérité à Sarrasine, cela le briserait définitivement.

Il valait mieux qu'il pense _qu'elle_ ne l'aimait pas, _qu'elle _n'était en vérité qu'une femme cruelle et inconsidérée, il fallait qu'il l'oublie pour de bon.

Une part de son cœur, qui cruellement lea faisait _espérer_ que ça ne changerait rien, et qu'iel pensait mort pour toujours, se réveilla alors, mais iel savait d'avance que le regard de son amant se chargerait de glace et de haine à la seconde où il saurait la vérité.

La mort dans l'âme, iel se saisit d'un poignard, en prévision du lendemain, bien décidé'e à repousser les avances de Sarrasine si jamais ce dernier se montrait un peu trop entreprenant à son égard.

Il fallait qu'il ne se croit point aimé _d'elle_.

Ce faisant, la Zambinella s'autorisa malgré tout à verser une dernière larme pour cet amour mort-né et voué à être un échec dès le début.

Qui sait, peut-être que, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait-iel pu l'aimer ?


	2. Je ne suis pas une erreur

Je ne suis pas une erreur.

**Ce texte a été écrit pour l'atelier de Kinaï, du discord , pour le thème « ****Erreur ». **

**Spoil de la nouvelle et de son twist.**

**Continuité :**** Se situe avant la révélation.**

« Vous êtes une erreur. »

Ces mots, la Zambinella les avait déjà entendus de nombreuses fois, et à vrai dire, iel ne s'en étonnait même plus désormais.

Iel était un castrat après tout, et bien que né'e homme, iel jouait des rôles de femmes à l'opéra, les femmes n'ayant pas le droit de chanter en Italie, s'habillant également en femme en temps normal, principalement en présence du sculpteur Sarrasine, qui lea prenait pour une femme.

Et, autant la plupart des spectateurs semblaient être indifférents au fait de voir un homme habillé en femme sur les planches, d'autres étaient bien moins… conciliants à ce sujet.

Une erreur, une monstruosité, quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, oui, la Zambinella en avait entendu des choses de ce genre.

Homme, femme, les deux, qu'était-iel exactement ?

C'était cette confusion et ce trouble qui mettait parfois certaines personnes en colère.

Iel y était habitué désormais.

Ce n'était pas comme si iel pouvait les faire changer d'avis.

Et tout ce qu'iel espérait, c'était que ces mots là ne franchiraient jamais la barrière des lèvres de Sarrasine une fois que celui-ci aurait découvert la vérité à son sujet.

Iel avait menti au sculpteur français, c'est vrai, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'iel ne tenait pas à lui.


End file.
